my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Rumble PE1007103
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 9, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is a completely identical copy of the sound effect, Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000). Info * First recorded: 1985 * Creator: Mike McDonough * Owner: The Walt Disney Company (1985-1992), Hollywoodedge (2008-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: July 24, 1985 * First heard: The Black Cauldron * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Thunder Clap and Rumble Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Similar Variations * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 05 * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, WEATHER Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Out, Darn Spotlight" and "Sheen's Brain".) * Animaniacs * Animated Hero Classics (Heard in "Benjamin Franklin".) * Arthur * Bear Behaving Badly * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard in "Water, Water Everywhere".) * Breadwinners * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Caillou * Catscratch * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Darkwing Duck (Heard once in "Malice's Restaurant".) * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Water" and "Weather".) * The Fairly OddParents * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (Heard once in "Ruffman Manor is Haunted!".) * Full House (Heard in "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night".) * Family Guy * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Tents Situation".) * Goof Troop (Heard once in "Sherlock Goof".) * Hanazuki Full of Treasures (Heard in "Blue Little Hemka".) * Harvey Beaks * Harvey Street Kids * Kappa Mikey * King of the Hill * Liberty's Kids * Mega Man * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Loud House * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Ghosts".) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Wrinkle Gruff Gals".) * Rugrats * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated * Shining Time Station (Heard in "Schemer Goes Camping" and "Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July".) * SpongeBob SquarePants * South Park * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Timon & Pumbaa * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Three Steam Engines Gruff", "The Railcar and the Coaches" and "School of Duck".) * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show (Heard once in "The Ghost of Castle McLochjaw".) * The Tom and Jerry Show * Uncle Grandpa * Ultimate Spider-Man * The Water Margin (1998 TV series) * We Bare Bears (Heard once in "Burrito".) * What About Mimi? (Heard once in "The Play's the Thing".) * Wishbone * The X-Files TV Specials * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) Movies * 101 Dalmatians (1996) * Addams Family Values (1993) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * Barnyard (2006) * The Black Cauldron (1985) (Debut) * Bride of Chucky (1998) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Cast Away (2000) * The Craft (1996) * Date With An Angel (1987) * Project 2014 Godzilla vs Koopzilla (2014) * Dinosaur (2000) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) * The Grinch (2018) * Halloween (1978) (Only heard in the remastered version.) * Hercules (1997) * Home on the Range (2004) * The Indian in the Cupboard (1995) * James and the Giant Peach (1996) * Jurassic Park (1993) * The Last Supper (1995) * The Mask (1994) * The Matrix (1999) * Mimic 2 (2001) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Open Season (2006) * The Pagemaster (1994) * Panic Room (2002) * The Perfect Storm (2000) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) * Pocahontas (1995) * The Prince of Egypt (1998) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Ratatouille (2007) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Smallfoot (2018) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Tower of Terror (1997) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Videos * Bear in the Big Blue House: Sense-Sational! (2002) * Elmo's World: Food, Water and Exercise! (2005) Documentaries * Tesla: Master of Lightning (2000) * Tesla (2016) Home Video Series * The Adventures of Prayer Bear (Heard once in "Time to Pray".) Commercials * Goldfish (Heard twice in "Ukulele Sue".) Logos * Paramount DVD (2003-present) * Vigil Games (2005-2012) (Logos) Video Games PC: * 3D Ultra Radio Control Racers * 3D Ultra Radio Control Racers Deluxe: Traxxas Edition * Crayola: Make a Masterpiece * BloodRayne * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Heard in the "San Andreas Water & Power" TV commerical.) * Living Books: Sheila Rae the Brave * Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening * Rally Trophy * Richard Scarry's How Things Work in Busytown * Revolution * Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) (Heard in the Kamino level.) * The ClueFinders' 3rd Grade Adventures: The Mystery of Mathra * Tradewinds 2 PlayStation: * NASCAR Thunder 2002 * Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein - Dare to Scare! PlayStation 2: * BloodRayne * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * Jak II * Jak 3 * Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil * NASCAR Thunder 2002 * NASCAR Thunder 2003 * NASCAR 06: Total Team Control * Shadow the Hedgehog * Soulcalibur II (Heard anytime in the stage, "Egyptian Ruins".) * Soulcalibur III (Heard anytime in Cervantes' stage, "Pirate Raid".) PlayStation Network: * BloodRayne * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Heard in the "San Andreas Water & Power" TV commercial.) Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: * Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story Sega CD: * Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side Xbox: * BloodRayne * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * NASCAR Thunder 2002 * NASCAR Thunder 2003 * NASCAR 06: Total Team Control * Shadow the Hedgehog Nintendo 64: * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (A distorted version is used.) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (A distorted version is used.) GameCube: * BloodRayne * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (Used in the Bowser's Castle track.) * NASCAR Thunder 2003 * Soulcalibur II * Shadow the Hedgehog Wii: * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Heavily distorted) * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 3DS: * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (A distorted version is used.) Wii U: * Super Mario 3D World Theme Parks Disneyland: * Fantasmic! (Only heard in the 2017 enhanced version.) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Trailers * Bedtime Stories (2008) (Trailers) * BloodRayne 2 - Official Trailer 4 (2004) * Gnome Alone (2018) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) (Trailers) * Summer of the Monkeys (1998) (Trailers) * The Swan Princess (1994) (Trailers) Music * Joseph Henry Cortese - Beyond All Time (2007) * Eminem feat. Dido - Stan (2000) Web Originals * The Angry Video Game Nerd (Mostly used as ambience in Halloween episodes.) * The Annoying Orange (Heard in "Frankenweenie".) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * The Best Pals Haunted House (2019) (Coming Soon) * Cinemassacre's Monster Madness * The Nostalgia Critic * Webkinz Youtube Videos * Dr. Seuss' Crash Bandicoot™ The Movie: The Thievius Raccoonus * Max Richter - Sleep (full) NO ADS Anime * Doraemon * Initial D: First Stage * Magical Sempai * Nichijou * OreImo * Pokémon * RWBY (Heard once in "A Much Needed Talk".) * Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Rumble PE1007103/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge